Cabin in the Woods
General Information * Structure Name: A cabin in the woods * Classification: Homestead * Location: Kalidan, Northern hemisphere * Affiliation: Darth Tacitus "Silence. Nothing but the branches rustling in the wind, the murmur of the nearby stream, the crackling of the fire and the chirping of the local birds. Not many people knew of these places, tucked away in secret corners on the frozen wasteland world of Kalidan and those who did, guarded their location jealously." Tucked away in one of the planet's northern hemisphere, there is a secret mountain valley which very few know about and only some of the local tribes occasionally shelter in. Hardy trees and animals are the only permanent inhabitants, clinging to this refuge against the world's cold, harsh winds. Hidden away within the forested valley, not far from a clearing and one of the streams that bring melted snow down from the mountains and the taste of winter, lies a small, unassuming cabin built by hand, out of local pinewood logs. Description "Home. Or at least, the closest analogue to such a thing that he possessed. Out here, there was no Empire to rule, no fleet to command and no army to organize. Just the wood crackling as it slowly burned in the fireplace, the myriad little animals with their chirping and their songs, with only the forest for their company and the lazy murmur of the nearby stream." Hidden away in a secret valley somewhere in the equatorial regions of the largely unexplored planet, there lies a small, unassuming cabin built of logs, nestled between the pines. A small, wooden stairway leads down from the natural embankment upon which it is built and onto the trail below. A nearby stream provides water for drinking, cooking, bathing, while a clearing serves as resting place for the small dropship which occasionally visits this place. There is no technology, here, aside from a few pots and pans, a hearth built of stones, a bed, a small bathroom, a few rugs and the crude metal tools needed to maintain the structure. There is no luxury beyond the simple comfort of the quiet home, the two chairs which sometimes sit by the fire, or outside on the porch and the breathtaking view. Few, if any, would guess that such a place belongs to one Darth Tacitus, Eternal Emperor of Kalidan and one of the wealthiest men in the galaxy. Fewer still would guess that it is his most prized possession. It is the Emperor's quiet refuge, away from the burdens of ruling an Empire and all the politics, the military concerns and the societal obligations that such a station entails. Points of Interest The Clearing Amongst the hardy pines and snow-covered cliffs, there is a small clearing where a dropship or a shuttle can land. It overlooks the valley beneath and offers a quiet, secluded place of meditation, or just a spot to keep one's ship. Two trails break off from this clearing, one leading down towards a local stream, the other heading deeper into the forest and towards the cabin that lies at its end. The only amenities here are the grass, the forest and the chirping of the birds. The Cabin At the end of a trail leading up from the clearing and towards a small, wooden stairway that climbs up onto a natural earthen embankment, there lies the small, quiet cabin, nestled between the pines. A pair of windows gaze out into the valley below and a small porch serves as a place to rest and relax, enjoying the view. Outside, a fire can sometimes be seen, with something cooking above the orange flames. A small storage shed sits at the back of the building, which holds a few simple tools and basic necessities for living. The cabin itself is partitioned into two rooms, one being the main living space and the other serving as a small bathroom. Lighting is provided by the fire burning in the hearth, or by candles on a small table. Two chairs are set in front of the fire and inbetween them, a large fur rug. Together with a simple bed and dresser, these are the only furnishings to be found within. There are no modern amenities, no power, no machinery, no tools besides those which can be used by hand. The Stream Flowing down from a hidden spring up above in the mountains, a small stream brings down clear water into the valley below. It is one of several such streams, this one being the closest to the hidden cabin. A small trail leads from here and up towards the clearing. It is the cabin's source of water, for drinking, washing and cooking and also a pleasant, quiet place of relaxed contemplation. A small log rests upon one of the banks and serves as seating if one wishes to spend time fishing or just admiring the view. The local animals sometimes come here to drink, the only visitors besides the cabin's owner. The Valley Steep, tall mountains on either side provide shelter from the raging winds beyond, allowing hardy life to grow here, clinging to the ancient cliffs. Between the mountains, lies a hidden valley, where a forest has taken root. There are many secrets here, such as the nesting places of small animals, a few streams and clearings and places where one may admire the breathtaking view. The valley's remoteness has insured its isolation and has kept its pristine nature protected from any would-be miners. Defenses * Security Rating: None The small cabin is protected by a door kept shuttered by a mechanical lock and key. Glasteel windows, hardy log walls and a well-built roof keep the insides from being ravaged by the weather, or the small animals which make their homes in the valley. The structure has no strategic value, no hidden facilities, no sensors or weapons systems, no shield generator to keep it protected from would-be attackers that would never come. Its only enemies are the wind, the snows and the occasional storm. History Remote and protected from the prying eyes of would-be intruders by the steep mountains which surround it, this valley was found accidentally by Darth Tacitus, while on a trip to discuss the construction of a mine with some of the regional officials. Ruling a nation as harsh as the Eternal Empire comes with its own set of heavy burdens, which weigh down heavily upon the shoulders of even the most stoic man, Tacitus certainly being no exception. In this place, the Sith Lord found the chance to realize a small part of a secret dream, a small comfort which he allowed himself, away from the bustle of Wulfngard and what it represents. Over time, he has made several trips here, ferrying materials, tools, everything he needed to build a small, sturdy cabin in the woods. Everything here was built and placed by hand, from the first foundation stone, to the last tile on the roof. It took years to complete, yet each visit was one that the Emperor enjoyed, finding solace in the quiet isolation and hard labor, satisfaction in seeing the structure grow from the foundation, to the finished cabin. As it was in those years, Tacitus sometimes visits this cabin, when his time allows it and spends one or two days here, in quiet meditation, fishing or just sitting by the fire, pretending for a moment that his duties and burdens are but a distant dream. Category:Locations Category:Factory And Codex